The Captive Comet
The Captive Comet is the thirty-ninth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Haggar briefs King Zarkon of the Omega Comet, a comet that acts like a black hole. Long ago, Voltron had put away the comet in a far corner of the universe. Zarkon is skeptical, having heard this as a fairy tale when he was growing up. But Haggar informs him the comet was sighted in Sector G-29. The witch suggests that it is the perfect weapon to destroy planet Arus, and Prince Lotor orders Mogor to bring Princess Romelle. A ship to retrieve the Omega Comet is already on its way. A Doom ship approaches the comet, and ends up destroyed. But the ship was carrying magical rings that would allow Zarkon to control the comet. Mogor brings Romelle into the room, and Haggar tells her that the comet will be headed for Arus. In the Castle of Lions control room, the Voltron Force hears a message from Romelle warning them about the Omega Comet. Coran informs them that Voltron had dealt with the comet, but records of the attack plan were lost. Coran tells them to prepare for the end, but they insist they can deal with the comet. Coran reminds them that it took ten years to deal with the comet the last time, but Keith says they will have to work faster. They deploy the lions and form Voltron. Somewhere in Castle Doom, Zarkon informs Haggar and Lotor that Romelle had warned Arus about the comet. Voltron approaches the comet. It gets pulled in by the comet's gravity, and the graviton neutralizers are not compensating. It manages to achieve a stable orbit, and the pilots can see the rings used to control the comet and the wreckage of the Doom ship. Lance suggests blasting the comet off course, and Voltron fires all of its ammo at the comet. But the comet is too massive to be knocked off course with that kind of firepower. On a Doom ship far enough away, Romelle watches. Lotor, Haggar, and Mogor mentions that the secret attack plan was putting their power crystals on a four sector setting. Upon hearing this, Romelle runs to the radio and warns Voltron. Keith orders the power crystals to be fired up. Voltron approaches the comet and gets pulled in. It was a trap set by Lotor! Voltron is trapped on the surface. Keith orders the power setting to be reset. Voltron starts to lift off, and is pulled back. The Voltron Force tries the boosters, but the comet just pulls the robot back to the surface even as it approaches Arus. Allura warns Coran about the situation. He then gets a message from the Galaxy Alliance, and is annoyed that a minor functionary is speaking to him instead of a fleet commander. There is one fleet available, which is guarding the Alliance's main power supply. The Galaxy Alliance official tells Coran he will see what he can do. Lotor and Haggar watch. Haggar says she can make Lotor king, with Voltron out of the way, but the prince reminds her she only trapped Voltron, not destroyed it. Haggar goes to a crystal ball and it glows. On the wrecked ship is a device called the Iron Ripper, which is basically four wheels with sharp teeth. It is released and rolls towards Voltron. The Iron Ripper starts ripping into the robot. It seems all is lost for Voltron and the Voltron Force. But then something fires at the Iron Ripper. It is a fleet of ships. Romelle sees the ships on the screen and recognizes it as the Galaxy Alliance fleet detached under Prince Bandor's command. The Galaxy Alliance had sent the fleet. Keith begs Bandor to blast the comet off course. The others all agree that protecting Arus is more important. Preparing for their deaths, they all beg Bandor to open fire. The ships fire at the comet, and Voltron is also hit. Keith reminds the others that they fought for a good cause. The comet's control rings are floating away. The Omega Comet changes course, sparing Planet Arus. But Voltron is still trapped on the comet, and the space explorers find themselves feeling sleepy. Coran swears that he and the people of Arus will carry on. Meanwhile, on board the Doom ship, Romelle weeps while Lotor gloats. The prince swears to crush Bandor's fleet and the entire Galaxy Alliance. To be continued... Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Nanny Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar *Mogor Others *Princess Romelle *Prince Bandor Quotes Bandor: "Why does this have to happen to good people?!" Allura: "Just remember us, Bandor. Someday you will tell your grandchildren about the Voltron Force who always fought for justice." Bandor: I'll do it, but I swear Zarkon's gonna pay!" Bandor chokes up over the idea of killing the Voltron Force while destroying the comet. Notes and Goofs * Planet Pollux apparently joined the Galaxy Alliance. * This (and "The Little Prince/There Will Be a Royal Wedding") is one of the series few multi-part episode arcs. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes